The Mission of Hell
by HadiedaughterofHades
Summary: It started over 1,000 years ago, when Sonny's life started to crumble. It started over 800 years ago when Ariel started her first Mission. What brought these two angels together? No one knows, only that fate will lead them down a path to Hell and back again. Never sure of where to put their step, will these two girls survive death, forbidden love, and even their own enemies?
1. Chapter One: Sonny: My Introduction

**Hey! Hadie here. I know that I haven't uploaded any other chapters for my other stories, but I will as soon as I can. As of right now though, I can't seem to get this story off my mind; my friend and I wrote it for my dear other friend's birthday. Just a shout out to my dear friend, I hope you had a wonderful day today and I hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Sonny

I felt the wind blow through my reddish-brown hair. My eyes stung from how fast my black wings were taking me. I looked down at some of my friends below. They looked like miniature airplanes the way they were shooting through the air currents. We were all on a quest; to stop my old friend Lucifer rising up out of the shadows. When he fell so long ago, he swore to me that I would either die from his hands, or be at his side. Now I know what you are thinking. No this is not some retold bible story that I am telling in my point of view; this is the real deal. This is how it is meant to be. My ex-friend Lucifer is actually a fallen angel, but yet again not like the bible. We are, or use to be in Lucifer's case, guardian angels. We protect the young from the fallen's harm, but every so often a young human will go into the shadows; away from our help.

"Sonny! Hello? Earth to Sonny!" yelled one of my friends, scaring the daylights outta me that I forgot to flap for a second.

"Jeez Jessamine! I swear you are going to cause my feathers to turn white one day." I grumbled to myself. Jessamine, or Jess as I call her, is a dirty blonde angel with red, blue, and black highlights. She is 5 foot three, the same as me, with tawny colored wings. She is nice and all, but sometimes a prank too many and you just want to throttle her. I looked around and saw that we were almost back to headquarters. Our HQ was located literally on top of a mountain. The tallest in America at the moment. I started to dive down toward the road. As soon as I landed I tucked in my wings as tight as possible so it looked like I was a normal teenager. My friends did the same thing and we started walking out of the bush. I looked to my left to see my favorite sign. 'Denali National Park' I sighed as I walked to my home. The sun was setting and we needed to be inside, by sundown the fallen could influence us to join. You see, the fallen are strongest at night and especially sunset, while the rest of us, or the light, were strong during daylight, especially dawn. Anyways, we walked inside our cave at the base of Mt. McKinley and reported to our commander. After we reported to Commander Ayers, we were sent to bed so we could rest up and continue on our mission tomorrow. At least that was what I though. No way would I have guessed of what was going to happen to me.

* * *

**So I know its not long, but the later the chapters the longer it should be; I promise. Now I should tell you that I made the character Sonny, while my friend made Ariel. You might see a different writing style between the two. That is okay, it means you are reading how the other character talks, acts, and thinks. Thank you for reading and please review. :):):):):):)**


	2. Chapter 2: Ariel: This Is Me

Chapter 2

Ariel  
*beep beep* I sprang out of bed so fast I started to see stars. I had to sit there for a second before I looked at the clock. My fuzzy pink alarm clock read 4:53 am. "Dang it, I'm late" I get ready as fast as I can, but then I find myself staring at a girl. She has long and curly dark brown hair. Her almost perfect hair sits just before her waist almost like a model's. She has magnificent white wings with white colored skin to match. Her eyes are ice blue and so cold that when she stares at you, well you would get shivers going up your spine. This girl is me, Ariel. I turn away from the mirror and hurry out the door. I spread my wings and I'm off to go find my friends.

* * *

**So I know that this is short, but this is the first time my friend has done something like this. Please review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Sonny: The Way Of My Life

**So this is the third chapter...I really hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Sonny

I woke up the next morning to see that all my friends had already left on the mission without me. Now I know you are probably thinking 'OMG her friends did NOT just ditch her!' but unfortunately they did. I know it's not on purpose though, it's the fact that I can't wake up until like seven o'clock in the morning while everyone else gets up at three. I look around the dorm and see a note on my desk.

Sonny,

When you wake up commander would like to see you. Be careful though, she has been pretty mad and iffy lately. Also, sorry if your sheets are wet...we tried to wake you up again so you could come with us. We won't be back for a while though. Got a new mission to protect a group of four year olds from the Ebola Virus in the Congo area. Will say hi to East HQ for you. Still, good luck with commander Ayers.

Yours truly,

Jessamine

As I read the note I started to understand why I thought I peed my pants in what seemed to me the middle of the night. I reread the note and then got dressed. I put on a Caribbean blue tank top with my black wind breaker. I decided to raid Jess's closet and steal some of her awesome white skinny jeans. Then, I put on my multi neon colored high top converse and went to commander's office. Commander Ayers is one tough lady angel. Being alone in her office would have made anyone else start to bawl like a human baby. Notice how I said anyone else? As it so happens, I love being in Commander's office. I seem to be the only one who can get underneath her skin so it get fun at first. Then usually I get assigned some lame job that doesn't really need to be done. As I walked into her office, I count how many medals she has. "One...two...three..." I murmur.

"Sonny! Listen closely. You are on the borderline of a break through..." Commander drawled. I honestly wasn't paying so the fact that I caught what I did was a surprise to me.

"Twenty-eight...twenty-nine...thirty...thirty-one..."

"Sonny!? Do you want me to take your wings away?!" Ok that caught my attention.

"B...but under angel code 5 section 2 line 20 you are not allowed to take an angel's wings away unless they are sabotaging a mission. All I am doing is counting your..." My eyes quickly scan the rest of the small green room "sixty-seven medals ma'am!" I say hurriedly.

"I realize you might not know this, but not listening is also sabotaging. So, are you going to listen to me now?" I nod my head. "Good. Now you have a new mission with Ariel. You both will have to capture the fallen, and because you are the only one with black wings, I decided that you could pretend to be the fallen around the others." Commander said casually. I gasped trying to catch my breath. I knew it was unusual for angels to have black wings, but there are a few that do. Angels usually have white or brown wings, and even sometimes a mixture in-between.

"You want me to go to the fallen and pretend that I am one of them? Don't they also have white wings though? How would it work?"

"Yes, some of them have white and brown wings, but those with the most impure hearts and most lust worthy desires have black wings. An example is Lucifer, Sonny; his wings went from white to black in the past decade. Now, I want you to go find Ariel and get started on your research." Said Commander Ayres while glaring at me. I am starting to think that she doesn't like me, but there is nothing I can do about that.

* * *

**Please review. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Sonny: Life Has Ups and Downs

Chapter 4

Sonny

As I walk out of Commander's office I can feel eyes on me. I turn around to see Ariel and her crew. Now I do know the names of Ariel's friends, but honestly I am just too worried to care. I know a few of her friends don't like me at all because I am just too much of...well a tomboy. You see, most guardian angels are supposed to be girly that way we make the victim of the fallen more comfortable, but since I am a tomboy some don't think I do a good enough job. Sure I have had some slip ups in the past, but who hasn't? I start walking toward Ariel while trying to keep my shield up. I don't really trust anyone until I get to know them.

"What do you want fallen?" Said one of Ariel's friends rudely. I don't remember her name, but I do remember that she is the rumor spreader. I look at Ariel to find that she is surprised at the outburst.

"I need to talk to you alone Ariel." I say trying without success to keep the growl out of my voice. She just nods and I take her to the table just out of earshot of her friends. "We have a mission together. We have to capture the fallen." I say while her ice blue eyes go wide, sending shivers up my spine. Note to self, when around Ariel avoid eye contact.


End file.
